


Empathy and Intimacy

by PerduEtSeul



Category: Hannibal - Fandom
Genre: F/M, M/M, dont sue me, im not an empath, talk about sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-03 21:37:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12155295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerduEtSeul/pseuds/PerduEtSeul
Summary: The problem was that he didn't know where he ended and his partner began. Was that longing from him or her? Did that wistfulness come from the green eyed man above him or did it all belong to him? And surely he'd never had the desire to paint flowers on the ceiling. Right?





	Empathy and Intimacy

Those two things don't always mix.   
Like oil and water.   
Terrible, in his mind, interactions that led to stilted and confused morning afters.   
And phone calls that were never made or returned.   
A smattering of one night stands littered his past.   
Not that they didn't satiate his need. They did. To a degree.   
The problem was often separating his feelings and emotions from that of his partner.   
Yes, sex was good. Fucking; even better.   
The problem was that he didn't know where he ended and his partner began. Was that longing from him or her? Did that wistfulness come from the green eyed man above him or did it all belong to him? And surely he'd never had the desire to paint flowers on the ceiling. Right?  
All in all everyone was satisfied before exhaustion won out.   
The mornings were rough sometimes. Mostly his temporary bedmate would be gone before the sun rose.   
He didn't desire to be cuddle after sex and suffered through it for a select few. When their emotions poured over him and stuck like tar in his throat and he couldn't help but pull them close.   
Clearing his head from the honeyed stickiness that seemed to be a residue wasn't easy.   
It just led to longer and longer periods without connecting intimately with another person. Nearly to the point where he'd given up on finding someone who wouldn't cloud his mind with their own wants and wishes.   
Staring up into a set of whiskey dark eyes, partially hidden behind a silvered fringe. Sweat glowing golden on his skin and all he felt from the other man was desire.   
Of course the person who wouldn't invade his head during sex would be the man that had already invaded his head; his life.   
Dr Hannibal Lecter was the one person whose walls were just as fortified as his own.   
And even when both sets crashed down in the midst of a roaring orgasm he felt no brush of foreign thoughts or feelings.   
Laying next to the doctor in the early morning hours, sun just a thought on the horizon, he reveled in the peace that he finally felt in someone else's arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments give me life.


End file.
